


Phoenix and Winter

by FandomDivergentChildofAkyls



Series: Rebirth [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hydra can go fuck themselves, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Reyna Woods, Omega Tony Stark, Past Brainwashing, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Past Torture, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Iron Man 2, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Recovery, Smut, Super Soldier Serum (Marvel), The Blip happens, This is just P A I N and S U F F E R I N G, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls/pseuds/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls
Summary: All her life, Reyna Woods only knew two things.One, her life belonged to Hydra.And two, her only friend was the Fist of Hydra, the Winter Soldier.Then he lets her go. And then, her life turns upside down. Now, she's gotta navigate this new world she's been thrust into. Maybe saving the world a couple of times, meeting the Soldier again, and gaining an Alpha can help her see.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Rebirth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Phoenix and Winter

**Author's Note:**

> | Hi! *Waves*  
> So... you're probably wondering where Phoenix and the Soldier went.  
> My easiest answer is: I deleted it. Now you're probably thinking, omg why??? 
> 
> Because... I reread it, and I was like: I don't like this because it's weird and choppy, and I can totally write it again but better, so I deleted it. 
> 
> So what you're basically reading now is Phoenix and the Soldier 2.0. I'm really proud of this version, and it flows better. It still follows under the "Rebirth" series, so that hasn't changed. 
> 
> Anywho, warnings for this chapter: child slavery, and murder. If you're sensitive to these topics, please click away or proceed with caution! Trigger warnings /are/ advised. 
> 
> Other trigger warnings include abusive relationships, Stockholm syndrome, talks of abortion, and... I think that's pretty much it. Again, TRIGGER WARNINGS. *Frantically waves neon signs*
> 
> Italics are for Russian, and bold are for Korean. Happy reading and remember: Please wear a mask and stay safe!

_“Please.”_

He didn’t understand the word, please. As the Asset looked at Marina Woods, his eyes held no emotion. 

_“Soldier. Promise me you’ll protect her.”_ Marina Woods had been done with her husband’s bullshit. Her baby girl was upstairs, playing with Trickster. 

Reyna Elizabeth Woods adored her German Shepard. She played with him whenever she had time off school. She recently started kindergarten. 

Still, the Asset did not respond. 

**“Flower! Can you come down here, please?”** The Beta called out. The Asset waited a couple of moments before he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He saw a young girl with her hair in pigtails, with bright, dark brown eyes. She looked to be of Korean and Russian descent, although the Asian features were more prominent on her face. She was dressed in a casual t-shirt and jeans with fluffy socks.

 **“Mommy?”** The little girl asked shyly. Marina Woods held her arms out, gesturing for her pup to come. Marina picked up her pup as she held her in her arms. Marina breathed in the scent of cinnamon and vanilla, allowing her own cherry blossom scent to mix in. 

The Asset could smell the cinnamon and vanilla. Colonel Wood’s pup was an Omega. A mutant Omega. She was valuable to Hydra. It was why he was here, to collect her as payment for Colonel Wood’s contribution to Hydra.

Darian Woods wanted Reyna gone to Hydra once he found out his pup had been born a mutant. Marina Bu had come from a long line of mutants. Her Omega father had been a mutant. But it had skipped her, and instead had gone to her pup. It made her depressed. That her only pup had to carry such a burden on her shoulders… she had fought her husband tooth and nail for her pup’s protection. 

But then her husband, her Beta, had become abusive. He had started hitting her. Shoving her into walls. Into the shower. He choked the shit out of her once, before slapping her to the ground. Then he apologized, saying that he wouldn’t do it again. And she had believed him. Because she loved him. 

Now, as she looked at the Asset, she could feel all the burning hatred for her husband fuel her bones again. Then she looked at her baby pup. 

**“I love you so much, pup. You know that don’t you baby?”** Her voice trembled with emotion as she looked into her pup’s soft eyes.

 **“I love you too, mommy,”** Reyna replied innocently. Marina trembled and sniffed as she smiled. She rocked her pup in her arms as she inhaled the last bit of sanity she had left. 

Her pup was the light of her life. Her world. When she sniffed the familiar scent of her pup, she remembered happier memories. 

Marina hadn’t thought about having children. Her husband was been apart of a terrorist organization. He had cut away any ties with any family she had left. Isolated her from her loved ones. The penthouse she lived in, with anything she could ever dream of was her own personal prison. There would be days where she thought about poisoning her husband, seeing him choke on his own spit before dying. She could act just fine. She could play the role of the distressed widow. She could cry on command. She was a fine actress. Maybe she could pursue acting after her husband died from an accident. 

When Marina had found out she was pregnant, she didn’t want the child. She made an appointment to have an abortion. 

One day, she had been walking down the stairs when she had lost her footing and her hands had flown to her stomach, as if on impulse. She had been so shocked, it felt like her world had stopped for nearly a second. All she could focus on was the little life growing inside her.

Then, when her term was up and she had been there, on the birthing bed in the hospital, she had screamed. She prayed to her gods that her baby would survive. When she heard Reyna cry for the first time, she found herself crying too. When the nurse handed Reyna over in a pink bundle, Marina watched as her baby opened her eyes. 

Hers. Her baby. Not hers and Darian’s. Just hers. Hers alone. She had brought her pup out into this world. Marina sobbed. 

Marina nuzzled Reyna’s mating gland on her neck as her pup giggled. The Asset watched, not one emotion betraying his face. But still, he observed. 

_“You need to listen to me, okay baby? You see this man right here?”_ Marina gestured to Winter. Reyna turned, peering and fluttering her eyelashes innocently at Winter. 

_“Uh-huh. He looks scary, mommy. Is he nice?”_ Reyna asked innocently as she turned to look at her mother. Marina allowed herself to smile, just a little.

She had heard of the Winter Soldier. Of how he had been James Buchanan Barnes in the past and had become the Winter Soldier through decades of brainwashing and torture. Her heart broke for the Alpha. 

Winter cocked his head as if he was curious. This little Omega was just a little pup. 

_“He’s our friend. He’s a good Alpha. He’ll protect you, okay?”_ Marina spoke, beginning to hand her over to the brainwashed assassin. Winter took her in his arms, a metal arm hooking under her bottom, a flesh arm wrapping around her neck, holding her with a tender touch. 

_“Mommy? Mommy? What’s happening?”_ Reyna asked fearfully, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. 

_“I’m sorry, pup. It’s for the best, okay? He’ll protect you from the bad men. You just need to call him by his name, alright?”_ Marina sobbed. Her heart was breaking. 

_“No. No! Mommy! I don’t wanna leave you, mommy!”_ Reyna screamed, beginning to pound her little fists on Winter’s flesh and metal shoulders. She began to cry. 

_“Baby. Remember what we talked about. You’re going to be okay. Everything’s going to be okay, alright babygirl? You just need to stay strong. Stay strong for mommy?”_ Marina sniffed, her eyes shining as she looked at Reyna with the most heartbroken look on her face. 

_“Mommy…”_ Reyna sobbed. Marina looked at Winter. 

_“Like we promised, Winter. Keep her safe. That’s an order.”_ Marina demanded. Winter nodded. Marina held her baby’s face in her hands one more time, wiping her tears away. 

_“Shhh. My brave little queen. My little firecracker. You’re so good, pup. I’m so proud of you, baby. But mommy doesn’t have a choice. Don’t worry baby, I’ll be here waiting for you. I love you. I’ll always love you.”_ Marina soothed her. Reyna sniffed. Then she nodded. 

_“That’s a good girl. Winter, you need to leave. Darian- he’ll be home soon. I’ll take care of it. Keep my girl safe.”_ Marina spoke sternly. Winter nodded obediently, beginning to walk towards the door. She kept hearing Reyna’s soft sniffs in Winter’s metal shoulder as her pup buried her face in his shoulder. The door opened and closed. Marina heard Trickester running down the stairs, howling for his pup. Marina held the German Shepard in her arms, beginning to sob.

Eventually though, her tears dried. She wiped away her tears. Trickster howled mournfully. The lingering scents of cinnamon and vanilla, with the faint scent of sandalwood and a salty breeze, filled her nose. 

Her husband would be home soon. Marina walked into the kitchen, pulling out the dried apple seeds. She opened the drawer where she kept the measuring cups. Lugging out a bag from the pantry, she took her one cup measurer and began to put it in the grinder. 

As the grinder whirled, Marina secretly smiled. The door opened. Darian Woods walked through the door. The dark-haired, blue-eyed Russian Beta, dressed in his usual suit looked at his wife. 

_“What are you making?”_ Darian asked his wife. Marina looked at him. A smile graced its way onto her features. 

_“Cookies, Darian. Do you want some?”_

It had taken them weeks to get to Siberia. Reyna had been quiet for the entire journey. Winter had driven his car the entire way there, in order to avoid suspicion. He kept her in the back, playing her off as his pup. Then they had gotten to the facility. 

_“Winter?”_

Winter cocked his head, looking at the five-year-old. Reyna held onto his metal hand. Being a fire mutant, she was warmer than other Omegas. Much, much warmer. She was like a furnace. But Winter couldn’t feel anything with his metal arm. It was always so cold with his metal arm. 

_“Yes, Reyna?”_ He asked. 

_“Will you be my friend?”_ Reyna asked as the two of them walked into the facility. Scientists swarmed around them. Reyna screamed as she was being pulled away from him. 

_“No! No! Winter!”_ Reyna shrieked, trying to desperately claw her way out. 

_“Soldier, you’re back. And you brought the Omega. Good, good. Say goodbye to her, you won’t be seeing her for a while.”_ He heard Karpov speak. Winter spared one last look at Reyna, looking into the dark chocolate eyes. He said one word. 

_“Yes.”_ Then Winter was dragged back into the chamber, and Reyna’s shrieks echoed in his mind as he leaned back, his eyes closing as the chamber shut around him. 

For a moment, the Winter Soldier felt warmth. As he began to sleep, Winter began to retreat into the back of the consciousness. 

It was time to sleep now. Until he was needed again, Winter slept. And as he slept, the little Omega screamed as the scientists surrounded her. 

She wanted her friend back. She wanted Winter back. All she wanted was Winter.


End file.
